


I'd Do Anything To Protect You

by RuddiestBubbles



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6836005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuddiestBubbles/pseuds/RuddiestBubbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is hard, especially when your quality of living isn't too great, but you'd do anything to protect the ones you love most.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Papa!" Adlington shouted, running through the front door.

"Is something wrong Ads?" Kurt runs towards Adlington, worry instantly setting in.

"Not at all!" Adlington says with a huge smile. "I got five gold from running some errands for someone!" 

"That's amazing Ads, we might actually be able to have dinner tonight." Kurt says happily, though sorrow was hidden beneath that happiness.

Adlington smiled brightly, handing the measly amount of gold to his dad, who he knew was sad. "Yeah! It'll be great! And maybe I can get more tomorrow!" 

"You shouldn't have to worry about it bud, I'll try to get a job again tomorrow. Maybe if I do I can actually send you to school, and get you some new clothes." 

"That would be great!" 

Kurt couldn't help but smile at his son's cheeriness, despite the situation they were stuck in. "Why don't you go get washed up, I'll go see about getting dinner." 

"Alright Papa."

Kurt ruffles Adlington's hair before he heads from the room. He pulls on his old worn out shoes and grabs his trench coat, which had definitely seen better days. He closes the door behind himself as he leaves the small house they lived in. He sighed as he made his way down the street, to a small stand that sold an assortment of food.

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" The lady running the stand asks kindly.

"What can I get for five gold?" Kurt asks, putting on a fake smile.

"I can get you a small loaf of bread, and that's it." 

"Alright." Kurt sighs, handing over the gold and accepting the bread that was handed to him.

It wasn't much, but it was more then they've actually had in a while, which would be nice. He hated how they had to live, but there wasn't anything he could do about it, no matter how hard he tried. He knew Adlington wasn't living in the best conditions, and it pained him to see his son like he was, but he kept trying, but he kept failing, there was no winning for him, ever. He walked back into the house and took off his shoes and coat before going into the shabby kitchen and sitting on one of the only chairs at the table. He rested his head in his hands and let out a deep breath. 

"You okay Papa?" Adlington asks curiously.

"Yeah, as okay as I can be." Kurt replied with a forced smile. 

Adlington frowned slightly as he sat down. "Why are you upset?" 

"Its nothing to worry about Ads." Kurt says as he tears the small loaf of bread in half, giving Adlington the bigger half. 

They sat quietly as they ate, which didn't take long. Adlington headed to bed not long after. Kurt sat in the kitchen and just stared at a wall for a long time, lost in thought. He really just wanted a better life for his son, for both of them. He'd do anything to give Adlington the life he deserves to have. He couldn't give Adlington what he needed or wanted, he was failing as father, and it got to him everyday. 

For the longest time he considered giving Adlington to the foster care so he could have a better life, but he had promised MK he would protect their son because she couldn't. He felt the tears welling up already. Adlington never got to meet his mother, he never got to know what it was like to have a mom, or the love she would have provided. He made MK a promise the day she died, which was the day their son was born. He promised he would protect him and care for him and give him the best life possible, that's all she wanted. She just wanted the best for Adlington, which Kurt felt like he was failing, he felt like he always would.

Kurt stood up and scrubbed at his eyes as he made his way to the door, after hearing a knock. He let out a deep sigh as he saw who stood before him, knowing this could only end badly.

"Your rent is ten months late Kurt, you have to pay it or I'm gonna be forced to kick you out." Guude's southern drawl sounded throughout the house. 

"You know I can't pay it right now, please just give me a chance, I'll pay as soon as I can."

"You said that last month and the month before. You've been saying that for months now, and I'm tired of this shit you keep pulling." 

"Please Guude! I'm begging you, I need to protect Adlington, he needs a home, and without this place, he won't have one." 

"I understand that Kurt, but I'm only loosing money on this and I've given you plenty of slack since MK passed, and I just can't continue this." 

"Just give me some more time, please, I promise I'll pay rent by the end of the month. Please Guude, just give me one more chance!" Kurt begged as tears glistened in his eyes.

"This is the last chance Kurt, I'm serious this time. You have one month to pay your rent or you're out." Guude walks away from the small house, leaving Kurt basically in tears, but thankful. 

Kurt collapsed on the couch, letting the tears fall down onto his pale cheeks. He was so worried about finding a job and being able to pay rent so he could continue supporting his son, and maybe give him a better life. 

"Papa? Was that Guude again?" Adlington asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, it was bud, it was." 

"Is he kicking us out?" 

"If we pay him by the end of the month he won't."

"Are we gonna be able to do it?" 

"I hope so, bud." 

"What if we don't?" 

"Then we'll just have to figure something out, but we'll make it by, somehow." 

It was quiet for a while, Kurt tried to stop the tears, which didn't seem to end. 

"Hey Papa?" Adlington questions, tugging at Kurt's sleeve gently.

"Hmm?" 

"Do you ever miss Mama?" 

"There isn't a day that I don't." 

"What was she like?" 

"She was the kindest and sweetest person I had ever meet. The most beautiful too. She loved being outside and exploring. She had a business selling flowers and plants, it was her passion." 

"Was life better before me?" 

"Well Ads, it was definitely easier, but I wouldn't trade you for anything." Kurt says, ruffling Adlington's blonde hair.

"I'm just glade I have you Papa, I'd be lost without you." Adlington says with a smile.

Kurt was always amazed at his son, he was so young, but he was very wise. "I'm glad I have you too Ads." He gives Adlington a hug. "Your mother would be so proud of you." He whispered, knowing just how true that was, she would've been so proud.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes you have to betray everything to protect someone.

The next day Kurt woke up to a rainy looking day. He got up and put on his nicest clothes and went to the kitchen and got a glass of water. He found the bread he'd set aside and sat it on the table at the spot across from him. A while later Adlington sat at the table across from him.

"Where'd you get the bread?" Adlington instantly questioned.

"Don't worry about it bud, just enjoy it." 

"What about you?" 

"Don't worry about me." 

"You sure?" 

"Positive."

"Alright."

"I have to head out to look for a job, don't get into any trouble while I'm gone, okay?" 

"I won't." 

Kurt gives Adlington a sad smile before heading out of the house.

~

After another long day of job searching, Kurt headed home disappointed and upset. He would never be able to find a job, no matter how hard he tried, it just wasn't working. He kicked off his shoes and walked into the living room with his head down, though it was quickly shooting up as he heard a sob from Adlington's room. He ran to the room and was instantly hugging his son, who was bawling.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He questioned quickly.

"It-it was horrible Papa!" Adlington sobbed.

"What happened Ads?" He questioned gently, trying to shove his worry aside, though it was hard.

"I-I had made twenty gold from more errands and-and a group of boys stole it from me and beat me up!" 

Kurt moved away from his son, seeing the black eye, the bruises, and the cuts. "Who are they?" He asked angrily.

"Papa, don't-don't do anything stupid, please." Adlington begged around sobs. He may be hurt and upset, but he wasn't gonna let his dad do anything stupid.

"I won't." Kurt says with a sigh. "Are you okay? Let me get you some ice and a bandaid." 

"I-I'm okay Papa..." 

Kurt grabbed a small bag of ice and some gauze before heading back to Adlington. He gently applied the gauze and gave him the ice which he had wrapped in a towel. 

"Did you have any luck today?" Adlington asked as he held the ice to his eye. 

Kurt shook his head sadly. "No." 

"Does this mean no dinner?" 

"Yeah, and I'm sorry Ads, I'm so sorry." 

"It's fine Papa, we'll be ok." 

"No, its not fine Ads, you're only eight, you shouldn't have to worry about having food to eat everyday, or having to work to make money. I'm just a big failure." 

"You're not a failure Papa, you've done everything in your power to raise me the best you can." 

Kurt just sighs and fakes a smile. "You just go to bed, okay? I'm gonna go out for a walk." 

"Alright, goodnight Papa." 

"Goodnight Ads." Kurt says and ruffles Adlington's messy blonde hair.

He leaves the room and pulls on his shoes and coat. The spring night was far too chilly, but that didn't bother him too much, not anymore at least. He was hopeless, he realized as he walked through the small town. He was a failure. He didn't just fail Adlington, but he failed MK. He couldn't keep his promise, no matter how much he wanted to. There were simply just no job openings right now, and it had been almost a year since he'd had a job, almost a year since he'd actually had a proper meal. He'd given almost all of his food to Adlington without him knowing, just to make sure his son was as healthy and as well fed as possible.

"Hey, you." Came a voice, catching Kurt's attention.

Kurt glanced to where the voice had been, and saw a man leaning against a wall.

"Do you wanna earn some gold?" The man said, really catching his attention.

"What do I have to do?" Kurt questioned, not caring to know who the man was, or how much gold was in question.

"Come here." The man beckoned him.

Kurt obliged and approached the man. 

"I will give you twenty gold if you give me a blow job." 

Kurt blinked a few times, surprised, not only by the amount of gold, but the job. "I'm willing to do it for the gold." He spoke nervously.

He knew it was wrong, he knew he shouldn't do it, but if it meant feeding his son, then he was willing to do anything.

A sly smile grew on the mans face, the same smile reached his icy blue eyes. "Great." He purred and pulled Kurt down a dark alleyway.

~

"I'll see you next time, and maybe there will be more gold involved." The man purred mischievously.

Kurt just nodded and walked away, his heart aching, for he felt he did something so horribly wrong, that he'd betrayed everything he's ever valued. But now he could feed Adlington, give him an actual meal. He gulped and walked to the nearest store and bought some pastries and some milk with the money he had. He had a few extra gold pieces, which he decided to set aside for rent, if he could ever get enough to actually pay it. 

He quietly peeked into Adlington's room, seeing him fast asleep on top of the blankets. He carefully picked up his small son and moved the blankets so Adlington would be more comfortable. He felt absolutely terrible at Adlington's physical state. He was skin and bones, barely weighing fifty pounds. He was like this because Kurt couldn't afford to feed him more than one meal a day, and that wasn't even enough. Kurt tucked him in and kissed his head before leaving the room quietly. He still felt what he had done was wrong, but he'd do anything for his son.

~

He sat at the table in the morning, a glass of water in front of him, like always, when Aldington sat across from him, giving him a questioning look.

"I have a surprise for you." Kurt says, standing up and grabbing the pastries and the small thing of milk. 

"How did you afford that?" Adlington asked, looking surprised.

"Last night I helped someone out and they gave me some money for it." Kurt explained as he gave Adlington a pastry and the milk. 

Kurt sat and ate his pastry quietly, watching his son enjoying the first real meal they've had in a long time.

"Do you think you'll find a job, Papa?" Adlington questions around a mouthful of food.

"Hopefully, I'm not gonna quit trying till I do." Kurt answers, trying to shove the memories of the previous night aside. "But I don't want you to continue with these little jobs, they put you in too much danger." 

"But I just want to help." 

"I know Ads, but I just can't let you get hurt again." 

Adlington sighs and looks down at the table. 

"I know you want to help Ads, but it's my job to protect you from getting hurt, and I can't fail at that again." 

"You didn't fail... I did... I didn't fight back, I just let it happen because I couldn't bring myself to hurt anyone." 

Kurt sighed deeply. "Fine, you can continue, but you have to promise me you'll be more careful." 

"I promise I will!" 

"I'm gonna head out again today to look for a job, please be careful." 

"I will be Papa, good luck." 

"Thanks bud." Kurt says as he leaves the house once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morals?

He walked around pointlessly after the sun had started setting and he'd been denied job after job. It was starting to become useless, trying to find a job, because he was never gonna get one. 

"Kurt." A voice called out, a voice he instantly recognized. "You wanna earn more gold?" The man from before questioned as Kurt approached.

Kurt nodded. "Same as last time?" He asked sadly.

"Yes." 

~

Kurt bowed his head in shame as he left the alleyway. He felt dirty. He felt guilty. The whole thing felt so wrong, but he needed to feed his son, he needed to give him a good life, and if doing bad things to his life meant giving his son a good one, then he was willing to do it. The money was good, and he was able to buy Adlington dinner and put some more aside for rent. His excuse for the money hadn't changed from the night before, and Adlington seemed to believe it. He was still so worried about Adlington, his eye looked horrible, but his spirits weren't dimed at all. He was still trying and trying to help bring in gold, and Kurt wished he didn't have to do that. He just wanted Adlington to have a normal life, which seemed almost impossible. But he was trying to get to that point, which seemed so far away.

~

This continued for four weeks, every other night Vechs, as he learned his name was, found him and paid him to pleasure him, and he did it everytime without question. It was stressing him out, but he continued so he could continue providing food for his son. After Adlington had gone to bed, Kurt left the house. Rent was due tomorrow and he was almost a hundred gold short. He knew he wasn't going to get enough gold tonight, but it was gonna be close. 

He found Vechs in his usual spot and approached him nervously.

"Vechs, I need more gold, I can't afford rent if you keep paying me only twenty gold." Kurt says, gathering all of his confidence to actually approach Vechs about the matter.

"Hmmm, how much short are you?" Vechs questions, that mischievous tone in his voice, like always. 

"A hundred." 

Vechs put a finger to his lip, a quizzical look on his face. "What are you willing to do?" 

"Anything." Kurt says sadly, his gaze finding the ground.

"Anything, eh?" 

Kurt nods mutely.

"I'll give you a hundred gold if you let me fuck you." 

Kurt's eyes shot to Vechs as the words sunk in. "Your-you're serious?" He asked incredulously.

"You said anything." 

"Fine, lets just get this over with." Kurt mutters and allows Vechs to pull him towards an inn.

~

Kurt walked away from the inn feeling used, ashamed, dirty. He hated every second of that. He felt so used, he could still feel the pain in his lower half from Vechs, and how rough he was. He would never forget this night, no matter how much he'd try to, it was forever ingrained in his mind. He tried to push those thoughts aside as he went home, only limping slightly, though he tried not to let it show. He closed the front door quietly and kicked off his shoes and tried to be quiet as he made his way to his bedroom.

"Are you okay Papa?" Adlington questioned, looking worried. "You're limping." 

"Yeah I'm fine bud, I just dropped a heavy box on my foot." 

"Oh... Isn't rent due tomorrow?" 

"Yeah, it is." 

"Are we gonna get kicked out?" Adlington asks sadly.

"No Ads, we're not." 

"But how can we afford it?" 

"I've been slowly saving up money all month. We can just barely afford it." 

"We won't have to leave!" Adlington says excitedly.

"Yeah, we won't." 

"Why aren't you excited?" 

Kurt ruffles Adlington's hair. "It's been a long night bud." 

"I'm sorry Papa." 

"No need to be Ads, I'd do anything for you." 

"I know, I love you Papa." 

"I love you too Ads." 

Kurt watched his son go to bed with a huge smile on his face, a smile he hadn't seen in far too long. He sighed as he went to the bathroom and got in the cold water, which he knew would never warm up, and just let the water run across his skin. The feeling of being used was not one he felt he could ever shake off. Of course that wasn't his first rodeo, well, in some aspects. It definitely wasn't his first time, he'd given that to MK a long time ago. But, it was his first time with a guy, his first time not being the one in control, and he hated it. He wished it didn't have to be this way. He wished he didn't have to sell his body to be able to pay rent and feed his son. 

He sighed as he leaned against the cold wall of the shower, resting his head against it. The water hit his back, running down his legs and down the drain, a constant cycle. He didn't know why he had given in the first time and pleasured Vechs. He should've said no. He should've walked away without a second thought and stayed away from him, but he needed the gold desperately. He'd lost a piece of himself tonight. He'd finally given everything he could to give his son; a good life, and he'd continue to for as long as it took. He grabbed a towel and dried off before collapsing on his bed and falling asleep quickly.

_  
"Kurt..." A voice called, a smooth, sweet voice, one he could listen to for hours._

_He looked around the darkness desperately, trying to find the source of the voice. "MK?"_

_"Kurt..." The voice, MK, called again, though this time closer._

_"MK! Where are you?" He yelled, his voice echoing into the black nothingness around him._

_"It's okay my love, there's no need to worry."_

_"But MK! What am I supposed to do? I've given up everything and we're barely making it."_

_"You're doing amazing, my love."_

_"If selling my body is doing well, then I guess you're right." He says coldly._

_"That's not what I meant my love, look at our son, he's handsome, wise, he's much like you."_

_"I've failed you MK, I know I have, and I can never make it up...."_

_"Kurt, my love, you haven't even come close to failing me. You've given our son the best life possible and you've given him love and support. He admires you, he looks up to you."_

_"I don't get why..."_

_"You're strong, you're brave, you're incredible, you're smart, you're handsome. He has every reason to look up to you. You're an amazing father. My father never would have done anything you did for Ads; he would've rather left me to die than do what you did. I know you don't see it love, but its very true, and you just have to hang in there, it'll get better I know it will." MK's voice echoed through the darkness around him, getting quieter and quieter as she spoke. "I love you Kurt, I always have, always will."  
_

Kurt awoke to a beam of sun hitting his face. He groaned as he stretched, still feeling a slight, unpleasant pain in his lower back. He hadn't had a dream of MK in so long, but this one had felt so different. It had felt real, very real. But he knew it wasn't. She was gone, she had been for eight years. Even if it had been real, she wouldn't have been okay with what he was doing. A loud knock on the door caught his attention. He knew who it was, and this time, he didn't have to worry too much. He grabbed the small pouch of gold and headed to the door.

"Rents due." Was all Guude said as the door opened.

"It's all here." Kurt says with loud sigh.

Guude takes the bag and looks inside. "Good, I'll be back in a month, if you don't have it, I'll kick you out. And I expect you to start paying your debt too." 

Kurt let out a deep breath as Guude walked away. They had once been great friends, that was before MK had passed. They used to go out for drinks and laugh. But now, now they were simply acquaintances. He missed those days, a lot, but they were gone, they were in the past, and he couldn't dwell on that, for it would only bring more sadness and regret. He shook his head as he went back to his room to get around for the day. 

"Papa, are we gonna have dinner today?" Adlington asks as Kurt walks into the kitchen. 

"I don't know Ads, all our money went to paying rent." 

"Okay..." 

"I'm sorry bud, I'll try to get us something today." 

"It's okay Papa, I know you're trying." 

He knew he had to get money today, and he knew he wouldn't enjoy it, but he had to make sure his son was able to eat and be happy, even if his own happiness was crushed in the process. He said goodbye to his son and headed out of the house. He needed to find Vechs, he needed to get the gold so he could give his son food. It didn't take long to find Vechs, especially with his black hair and blue eyes that stood out. 

"Hiya Kurt!" Vechs giggled excitedly.

"I need gold." Kurt says sadly, knowing he'd be giving himself away again. 

"Already? I just gave you some." 

"It all went to rent, I have none left to feed my son." 

"You have a son?" 

"Yes, I do, but he needs to be left out of this." 

A mischievous look settles in Vechs' icy blue eyes. "And what if I don't?" 

"I don't know Vechs, okay, I just don't, but he needs to be left out of this. He's just a kid." 

"Fine." Vechs says with a giggle. "Lets go." He pulls Kurt along by the sleeve of his coat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's may change, while others won't

He felt the weight of the gold in his pocket as he left Vechs' house. It felt like a burden, especially when he obtained it in such a terrible way. He was starting to hate himself, but, he mostly hated Vechs. He was never nice, always straight to business, never going easy, always rough and demanding. He sighed as he played with a gold coin in his pocket.

"Sir?" Someone said, their voice a nice sound after being with Vechs.

"Can I help you?" Kurt questioned as he looked towards the person who had spoken. A man, seemingly normal till he spotted the blue-green eyes. 

"How long have you been seeing Vechs?" The man questioned.

"Uh....." Was Kurt's nervous response.

"He does this to anyone willing enough to sell their bodies for gold." The man spoke, his eyes filled with loathing.

Kurt just stared incredulously for a moment. "What else am I supposed to do? I have to take care of my son." 

The man's eyebrow dipped slightly, something obviously toying with his mind. "I've seen so many people fall victim to him, men and women, I've seen them so desperate for gold that they'd so willingly give their bodies away and betray their spouses. I've seen it too many times." 

"What's the point of this?" Kurt asks, sounding drained and tired.

The man sighed. "Look, I don't usually do this because its not my business, but I'm offering you a job to get away from this, I can't stand seeing people, especially like you, slowly fall victim to Vechs." 

"A job?" 

"Yes, come work for me at my shop, I'll give you eighty gold a day and a discount on anything in the store." 

"Your-you're serious?" 

"Very serious." 

"Thank you so much....?" 

"The names Zisteau." 

"Thank you, Zisteau." 

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow...?" 

"Kurt." 

"First thing tomorrow Kurt." 

Kurt just nodded and watched Zisteau walk down the street, in disbelief. He couldn't believe he'd finally found a job, a good paying one too. He finally pulled himself out of his thought filled state and walked home, unable to keep the smile off of his face. 

"Ads?" He called out once he entered their small house. 

"I'm in my room Papa." 

He wasn't able to control his excitement. "I got a job!" 

"Really?" Adlington asks, his grey eyes lighting up.

"Yeah! I start tomorrow!" 

"That's amazing Papa!"

"I got some gold today, enough to go out for dinner." 

"You're serious?" 

"Yeah, so get around so we can go." 

Adlington was practically bouncing with excitement as they left the house. He hadn't seen his son this happy in a long time, and it made him smile even brighter. They went into a small restaurant and sat down and ordered. 

"What type of job is it?" Adlington asked after a while.

"I'm not really sure, but its in a shop downtown." 

"How did you get this gold?" 

"Just an odd job I did." Kurt says, lying through his teeth.

Adlington looked at him for a second, as if trying to read him. "What did you really do?" 

Kurt sighed. "Something I'm not proud of." 

"You didn't steal, did you?" 

"No, of course not, it's just not something I'm really not okay with doing, but we needed the gold." 

"What was it?" 

"I'll tell you when your older Ads." 

"Right..." 

"Hey, Adlington, its nothing to worry about, I promise." Kurt says, sensing his son's unease.

"Alright." 

The rest of dinner was quiet, but that wasn't unusual between the two. After a while they both headed home, feeling content and well fed, for once. 

~

Once morning rolled around, Kurt was anxious but ready for his first day of work. It had been a long time since he'd actually had a job, a steady one at least. He was almost ready to go when Adlington approached him.

"Good luck today." 

"Thanks bud, don't get in too much trouble." 

"I won't get in anymore than usual." Adlington joked with a smile.

Kurt chuckles and ruffles Adlington's short blond hair. "I'll see you tonight." 

"Yeah, see ya." 

Kurt headed out into the small town, knowing exactly where to go. He'd never actually met Zisteau before last night, but he knew of him and his little shop. He sold books, ranging from novels to comics. He entered the shop nervously, an odd mixture of excitement and anxiousness coursing through him.

"Good morning Kurt." Zisteau says as he hears the jingle from the bell above the door.

Kurt nodded briefly. "Good morning.... What do I need to do?" 

"Not too much, really, don't get many customers. But basically, keeping items stocked, keeping the store tidy, watching over the store, and running the cash register." 

"Right." Was all Kurt could think to say. 

"For right now, there's a box back in the storage room, labeled Mezzan, go grab that." 

Kurt nodded and went to the storage room, in which Zisteau had indicated. The room was full of boxes, all labeled and organized, almost too well, if Kurt were to be honest. It took him a long time to find the box, after figuring out the sorting system, that is, and made his way back to the counter and sat the heavy box down. Zisteau meerily chuckled and opened the box, pulling out book after book.

"You're really organized, I take it?" Kurt asks quizzically.

"Yes, it bugs me not to be, honestly." Zisteau gives Kurt a quick glance. "Anyway, those books go over in the back corner." 

Kurt grabbed the stack of books and took them to where Zisteau had indicated. He put the books on the shelves, trying to make them look neat. He picked up one of the books he had put on the shelf and looked at it curiously. Mezzan Lore, was the title, he flipped open the book and read a few of the chapter names; Origins, Pigmen Myth. He put the book back and walked back up to the front of the shop, where Zisteau was sitting on the counter, looking at a newspaper.

"What is Mezzan?" Kurt asked, catching the others attention.

"Its a country way down south." 

"Huh, I've never heard of it." 

"Most haven't." Zisteau gave Kurt a quick glance before his gaze fell back to the paper. 

Kurt felt rather awkward about the whole situation, if he were to be honest. Zisteau seemed relatively nice, but he also seemed really reserved, like he didn't want to talk about himself at all. Kurt was a very shy person, so not talking was okay, but this made him feel really uncomfortable. 

Zisteau glanced up from the newspaper again. "Tell me about yourself, Kurt." 

"As in...?" Kurt asked nervously.

Zisteau chuckles. "You from here? Got any family, you know, just general stuff." 

"Right..." Kurt says with a nervous breath of laughter. "I grew up here, always lived here. Family wise, it's just me and my son."

"How old is your son?" 

"Adlington's eight." 

"Adlington, huh. That's an odd name." 

"Yeah." Kurt chuckled. "My wife loved that name." 

Zisteau couldn't miss the longing in Kurt's blue eyes. "Your wife?" 

Kurt let out a deep sigh. "I don't want to talk about it..."

"Okay..." 

An awkward silence settled between the two, which seemed to last a long time. Though, it was finally interrupted by a jingle from the door opening. 

"Hello sir, how can I help you?" Zisteau asked, hopping off the counter and approaching the man who had entered the store. 

"I'm looking for a specific book."

"Lets see if we have it." 

Kurt stood back and watched Zisteau work. He seemed so at ease with people, which was something Kurt had never been great at. He messed with the hem on his shirt as he pondered the past. He wished he had never mentioned MK, that only brought back bittersweet memories, specifically her last moments on this planet.

_  
"Just-just hang in there MK, you'll be okay, we'll be okay." Kurt says, tears glistening in his bright blue eyes and spilling onto his pale cheeks._

_"My love." MK says weakly, twining her fingers with Kurt's. "We both know that this is it." Her voice trembled as she spoke, light quickly fading from her dark brown eyes, which had always looked so bright._

_"MK...."_

_"Shhh, it's okay, I'll be in a better place."_

_"What-what about our son?"_

_"Take care of him.... Give him a good life, protect him...."_

_"I will..."_

_MK's eyes closed slowly, her grip falling slack, her chest no longer rising._

_"I promise I will..." Kurt mouthed, unable to actually speak.  
_

Kurt blinked away the tears as Zisteau and the customer came back up to the counter. He got a look from Zisteau as he moved around the counter. After the customer left, Zisteau turned his attention back to Kurt. 

"Are you ok?" 

Kurt glanced at him briefly, wiping at his eyes. "Yeah, of course." He replied, knowing his answer wasn't convincing at all.

Zisteau lips pressed into a thin line. "Do you want to talk?" 

Kurt shook his head. "I'd rather not...." 

"Why don't you go ahead and take a break, here's some gold, go ahead and get yourself something." Zisteau says sympathetically.

Kurt accepted the gold with a nod of thanks. "Thanks." 

He headed out into the town. He went into a bar and sat at the counter. "Scotch please." 

"Preference?" The bartender asks.

"Anything is fine." 

A glass of amber liquid was sat in front of Kurt. He grabbed the glass and took a long drink, loving the burn on his throat. It had been a long, long time since he'd had a drink. He usually wouldn't drink at this time of day, but he needed this right now. Scotch had always calmed him down. The glass was gone really quickly, and he almost got another glass, but decided against it and made his way back to work, where Zisteau was sitting on the counter, paging through a book. 

"You feeling better?" 

Kurt shrugged. "I guess." 

"I understand you're upset, and I'm sorry if I caused it.... I guess I'm just trying to say, I'm willing to listen if you ever need to talk." Zisteau says, slightly awkwardly.

"Thanks." Kurt says quietly.

Kurt goes about straightening out the books on the shelves and trying to keep himself distracted, though it was increasingly difficult as the hours passed. 

"I'm closing up shop Kurt." Zisteau called out.

Kurt came up to the front of the shop, biting his lip, as he tried to keep his emotions in check.

"I'm heading to my house for a drink, you wanna accompany me?" Zisteau questioned. 

Kurt pondered the offer briefly. "I gotta get home to my son." 

"Alright, I'll see tomorrow morning then." 

Kurt nodded and headed from the shop. He made it home fairly quickly and checked on Adlington, who was sitting on his bed with a small journal.

"Hey bud, whatcha doing?" Kurt questioned, moving to sit on the edge of the bed.

"I'm writing." 

"Oh?" 

"It's a story about a young prince trying to find love." 

Kurt glances at the journal, reading a sentence or two. "That's really good Ads, I didn't know you could write like that." 

"I didn't either." Adlington chuckles. "Anyway, how was your day at work?" 

"It was okay." Kurt sighs. 

"Were you thinking about Mama again?" 

Kurt nods. "Yeah." 

"Is it hard not to think about her?" 

"It is bud, it really is." 

"I'm sorry Papa." 

"It's okay bud, it's not your fault." 

"But I'm the reason she died." Adlington says sadly, looking away from his father.

"That's not true. It was her time." 

"Was I a mistake?" 

"Of course not!" Kurt says, rubbing Adlington's back. "Your mother and I wanted a child, we were ready for that next step in our life." 

"What if you guys never had me?" 

"I don't know bud, but I couldn't imagine not having you, you're an amazing person, I just want you to know that. You're everything I could ever ask for in a child." Kurt wiped away the tears that fell from his son's grey eyes.

"Really?" 

"Really." 

After a moment of comfortable silence, Kurt spoke up. "I'm gonna head to bed, you probably should too." 

"Alright, goodnight Papa." 

"Goodnight Ads." 

Kurt made his way to his room and fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days had passed, most much like the first, though Kurt was able to keep his emotions more in check, though it was still a struggle. One morning at breakfast, Kurt had been working on something and was finally able to tell Adlington about it. 

"Next Monday, you start school." Kurt says offhandedly.

"Really?" Adlington asks, excited.

Kurt smiles. "Yeah, you'll be going to the school just outside of downtown. I think this will be good for you." 

"I'm so excited! I'll be able to make friends and learn a whole bunch!" 

Kurt's smile grew. "Lets hope so." He chuckled. "By the way, I might be late tonight, might have to stay late at work. There's some left overs in the fridge." 

At one point, Kurt could never have imagined being able to say there were leftovers, or any food at all for that matter, in the fridge. He felt so accomplished, knowing that Adlington was having three proper meals a day. He felt like he finally wasn't failing his son, or MK.

"Alright." 

"Well I gotta head out, have a good day Ads." 

"You too Papa."

Kurt made his way to the little shop, finding Zisteau there, as always. 

"Morning Kurt." 

"Morning Zisteau." 

"You feeling okay today?" 

"As good as I can be." Kurt answers awkwardly.

"I was thinkin, today we should close up shop early and go get some drinks." Zisteau suggested. "My treat." 

"I'd be up for that." Kurt answered, liking the sound of a drink or two.

"Cool. Till then, I guess you could stock up the books again, we sold quite a few yesterday." 

Kurt just nodded and did as he was instructed, which didn't take long, but he took his time anyway. 

~

After Zisteau had locked up, the two walked side by side to a bar not far away, though not much was far away in the small town they called home. They found a secluded table towards the back. 

"What do you want to drink?" Zisteau questioned. 

"Scotch, any type is fine." 

"You're a scotch drinker too, eh?" Zisteau questioned with a light chuckle.

"Yeah, one of the only drinks I like." 

"Cool." Zisteau says as he walks towards the counter. 

Kurt leaned back in his chair, trying to relax and clear his head, which wasn't easy, as it was constantly filled with memories of MK. He closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. She would be forever on his mind, a constant presence that only brought sadness. Kurt's eyes shot open when a glass clanked against the table. Kurt took a long drink immediately, feeling like he needed the calmness the amber liquid brought him. The two didn't talk much for a while, not till they were both a few glasses in and still drinking. 

"What are you upset about Kurt?" Zisteau questioned, giving Kurt a look.

"MK...." Was Kurt's answer, his hazy blue eyes finding the table.

"MK?" 

"My wife..." 

"What happened to her?" 

"She-she died during the birth of Ads." 

"Oh.... I'm so sorry." 

Kurt shrugs. "It's not like it matters now, its been eight years, I just need to move on already." 

"You two were really close, I take it?" 

"There wasn't a second that I wasn't either with her or thinking about her. I loved her." 

Zisteau looked sympathetic, but honestly wasn't sure how to respond. He had wanted to find out what had been wrong, but he hadn't meant to upset him further, which was the only thing he seemed to be accomplishing, so he gave up and sat there quietly, downing another drink.

"Tell me about yourself." Kurt said offhandedly, his hazy blue eyes finding Zisteau.

"Huh?" 

"I've told you about myself, shouldn't you tell me about you?"

"I grew up in Mezzan...." He had never told anybody this, and he didn't want to, but the words just seemed to flow out of his mouth. "A war had broken out and my parents stowed my brother and I onto a boat that was bound for the Casenas. My parents didn't make it... A bomb was dropped after the boat left....." He sighed, taking a long drink of the amber liquid. "My brother died of disease on the long boat trip. I was one of the sole survivors of the trip. I was only eighteen when I started traveling the world by myself. I wanted to get away from the place that had brought me so much pain, so I hitched rides, got a horse, and rode all the way here and set up a shop and decided to stay." He didn't know why he was telling Kurt all of this, he didn't like telling people about his past, he usually liked to just forget about it, but something about Kurt, something about this man made him feel okay, in a way.

Kurt stared incredulously at the other. He thought he had it bad. "I-I'm sorry." 

"It's fine Kurt, it's all in the past. There isn't anything that can change it now." 

An awkward silence settled between the two. Kurt drew circles on tables, his gaze glued to his hands. He was really questioning why he'd accepted the offer, it hadn't helped him at all, it only made him feel more awkward and maybe even more self conscious then usual. He finished his scotch in one long drink and headed over to the counter. 

"Another scotch?" 

"Yeah, whatever is the strongest." 

He went back to the table and took a long drink of the amber liquid. He found this scotch very enjoyable, almost instantly feeling its affects, which were quite favorable, as it let him relax and let more serious matters slip away from the constant grasp of his thoughts. It was still quiet between them, and it stayed that way for a long while, but after many more drinks were consumed, Kurt felt a lot more comfortable with talking, and that was purely because of the alcohol.

"So, Z-Zisteau." Kurt slurred out, his hazy blue eyes finding the other. "Have anyone special in your life?" He doesn't know why he asked that, it just kinda happened.

Zisteau, who had just as much to drink as the other, answered quickly. "No, never really been interested in being in a relationship." His answer was the truth, he'd never really wanted to be committed to a relationship, the thought scared him slightly, if he were to be honest. 

"That's odd." 

Zisteau shrugs. "I guess the thought scares me." 

Kurt giggles. "It scared me at first too, but MK made any of those fears go away." 

Zisteau's heart fluttered at that giggle, something about it got to him, in a weird way he'd never felt before. "How long were you and MK together?" He questioned, trying to ignore the fluttery feeling.

"Ten years." 

"Wow, when did you meet?" 

"We met when we were both sixteen." 

Something about this whole conversation bugged Zisteau, in an odd way. "That's really young... How did you know she was the one?" 

"It's just something you know." 

Kurt squinted down at his wrist, catching the time. It was getting really late, and Adlington was probably getting worried. "Zisteau, I better be getting home." 

"Me too. I'll walk with you." 

The two made their way out of the bar, both not quite stable on their feet, but enough so that they could actually walk. It was quiet between them as they walked, both lost in thought, and just trying to walk straight. They reached Kurt's small rundown house, and stopped. They just stared at each other for a few moments, before Zisteau took a step backwards. 

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Zisteau spoke, his blue-green eyes catching Kurt's gaze. 

"Yeah... Tomorrow." Kurt replies nervously, his gaze not leaving Zisteau's. 

Something, what that something was, neither of them knew, brought them closer, their lips pressing against each others. The kiss ended almost as quickly as it had started. 

"I... Uh...." Was all Kurt could say, as his cheeks quickly turned red.

"Yeah.... I..." Zisteau's says, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"I-I thought you didn't.... You know... Like the idea of a relationship...." Kurt says, managing to somehow peice together a coherent sentence. 

"Doesn't mean I can't like people." 

That caused Kurt to blush even harder, which didn't seem possible. "Right...." 

"I'll uh... I'll see you tomorrow." Zisteau says, taking a step back from Kurt, suddenly realizing how close they were standing.

"Yeah..." 

Kurt watched Zisteau walk away, before heading inside. He kicked off his shoes and walked towards his bedroom. He laid down and closed his eyes, a small, satisfied smile on his face as he stared up at the ceiling. All the sad thoughts of MK from earlier vanished as Zisteau filled his thoughts. He had never imagined himself kissing someone else, or liking someone else. Wait, did he even like Zisteau? Now that was something he couldn't answer. He didn't even notice himself falling asleep, his eyes drooping closed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hangovers and awkward moments.....

"Papa?" Adlington called, shaking Kurt's shoulders. "Papa it's almost nine." 

Kurt eyes opened slowly, groaning from the pain the light brought him. "I'm up..." 

Kurt pulled himself out of bed and stood on unsteady legs. 

"Are you ok Papa?" 

"Just hungover." 

"You went out drinking?" 

Kurt nodded. "My boss offered to pay." 

"Was your boss the man you kissed last night?" 

Kurt's eyes widened in shock. He didn't remember a single moment from the night before. "What are you talking about?" 

"Last night, when you came home, you were walking with some man, and you kissed him...." 

"Oh no... Oh no.... I don't know why I did that." 

"Do you like him....?" 

"I don't think so.... It must've been the alcohol." 

"Aren't you gonna be late to work?" Adlington questioned, changing the topic rather quickly.

"Shit.... I am, I gotta get around and leave, you can get breakfast for yourself, right?" 

"Yeah." 

Kurt got around quickly and took some pain killers and headed out of the house, waving goodbye to Adlington. He could tell his son felt neglected, but he had to work, for both of them to have a better life. His head pounded as he walked out in the bright morning light. He hurried to the shop and was thankful when he was inside the dimly lit shop. 

"Morning." Zisteau grunted, looking just as worse for wear as Kurt felt. 

"Morning." Kurt replied quietly, knowing it would hurt both of their heads if he talked too loud.

"I can't remember anything from last night." Zisteau comments, putting a hand to his head and closing his eyes briefly.

"I can't either, honestly." 

"Why did we drink so much?" 

Kurt chuckles lightly. "No idea." 

They share a smile. Kurt pondered briefly, neither of them remember the previous night, but Adlington had told him about them kissing. His son wouldn't lie to him, he was too good natured for that. His gaze fell to the ground, he didn't know how he felt about that, honestly. 

"Kurt.... What's wrong?" Zisteau asked, worried as he saw a look settle in Kurt's blue eyes.

"It's uh... It's nothing." Kurt answered nervously, something pulling at his heart.

Zisteau gave him a pointed look. "I know you're lying." 

Kurt let out a deep breath. "Last night... I-I don't remember this... But uh... We... Kinda... Kissed..." His voice grew quieter as he spoke.

Zisteau eyes grew wider, surprise evident in them. "Oh...." 

"Yeah...." 

Kurt's blue eyes meet Zisteau's blue-green briefly, before his gaze found the floor again. "I uh... I kinda wanna..." Was all Kurt could say as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

Zisteau looked even more surprised, though he couldn't help but notice the fluttery feeling in his heart. "I wouldn't be against it...." 

Kurt's blue eyes studied Zisteau's face briefly, trying to read him, which he had never been good at. Awkward slow movements brought the two into a kiss. It started off slow and hesitant, though they both slowly became more confident. When they pulled away, they were chest to chest, having pulled each other closer without even meaning to. 

"That uh..." Kurt tried, but failed at forming a coherent thought.

"Yeah... That was nice..." 

Kurt laughed nervously. "Yeah... Yeah it was..." 

Both laughed nervously. 

"Do you maybe wanna try a relationship?" Zisteau asks, his gaze finding Kurt's again. 

"I think I'd be okay with that." Kurt replies, his gaze not leaving Zisteau's, intertwining their fingers gently, almost hesitantly.

"You know, I've never been in a serious relationship before." Zisteau commented, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Have you ever been in a relationship?" 

"I had a thing with Vechs once, but that was purely a friends with benefits thing, I never liked him, really." 

"Oh..." Kurt says, feeling almost unsure about that.

"Hey, it's nothing to worry about, that ship sailed a long time ago." He brought a hand up to caress Kurt's cheek. "That's why I gave you a job, I know how he can be, and I knew he'd ruin your life, and I just couldn't stand to see that happen to you of all people, you just seemed so innocent." 

"I didn't know what I was doing, besides the fact that I knew I had to take care of my son...." Kurt stopped mid sentence as something registered to him. "My son... You're uh okay with it, right?" 

That made a smile tug at Zisteau's lips. "As long as you're okay with my daughter." 

"You have a daughter.... I thought you said you'd never been in a relationship...?" 

Zisteau chuckles. "I adopted her a couple of years after I came here and settled down." 

"I'm okay with it, it'll give Ads someone to talk to instead of sitting home all alone." 

"When should we tell them?" 

"Uh... Maybe not for a while."

"Yeah, that's probably smart." 

Kurt bites his lip nervously, not really knowing what to say next, but Zisteau, being the more confident one, always has something to say.

"Do you wanna close shop now and go out?" 

"As in a date?" Kurt asks, his stomach doing a summersault. 

"Yes silly, a date." Zisteau teases with a smile. "So, yes or no?" 

"Yes." 

"Awesome." Zisteau says with a bright smile.

Kurt can't help but smile too as Zisteau locked up shop and they headed into the crowded town. Kurt's hands were in his pockets as they walked side by side. It almost felt like he should hold Zisteau's hand, but he felt slightly awkward about it, so he just kept walking. They eventually reach a small restaurant and get seated. 

"I know this probably isn't the best time to bring this up, but, I was curious about your wife.... You've mentioned her a few times." 

Kurt tensed up suddenly, that happy light feeling gone. "MK... She uh... She passed during Adlington's birth...." 

"Oh... I'm so sorry Kurt."

"Its uh... Its fine...." 

Zisteau suddenly becomes really serious, his lips setting into a thin line and he takes Kurt's hands in his own. "You're sure you're okay with the whole relationship thing?" 

"I'm positive." Kurt says, giving Zisteau's hands a gentle squeeze. "It's been eight years since MK, I've had plenty of time to move on, and I think this'll be good for me." 

"Ah, it'll be good for both of us, really." 

A smile tugs at Kurt's lips. "Yeah." Though his smile quickly fell as a thought crossed his mind. "That day when you gave me a job... Why had you been outside of Vechs' house?" 

"Oh.... That." Zisteau says, a look settling in his blue-green eyes. "I had been going to visit him... For reasons." 

"But you said that ship had sailed..."

"It has, mostly... Sometimes I just feel like I need it and he's the only one that I knew who would give it to me." 

"Oh...." 

"But, now that I have you, I won't be needing to see him again." Zisteau says, sensing Kurt's uneasiness.

Kurt's cheeks turned a dark red and he laughed nervously. "I uh.. I'd hope so." 

Zisteau laughed at Kurt's shy joke, finding it way funnier than it actually was. He couldn't help but admire Kurt's beauty. Obviously he liked Kurt, mostly for his personality, but he was absolutely gorgeous too, which definitely didn't hurt.

"Your son, Ads, what school does he go to?" Zisteau asked after a while.

"He's starting school Monday, at the one down town." 

"Starting school?" 

"Yeah, I haven't been able to afford to send him yet..." 

Zisteau gave him a curious look. "Anyway, Dezeray goes to that school. I could have her give him a tour and help him out." 

"That would be great."


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt walked into Adlington's room bright and early Monday morning. "Come on Ads, time to get up for school bud!" He says cheerily.

Adlington was up quickly. "I'm so excited!" He says, almost literally jumping out of bed. 

"Breakfast will be waiting for ya when you're ready." Kurt says as he makes his way from the room.

He heads into the kitchen and starts making scrambled eggs. His heart swelled with pride as he saw the food stocked up, and the stash of gold for rent. He was finally starting to take care of Aldington, and be a good father, that's all he'd ever wanted, to be a good father. It didn't take long for Adlington to come out into the kitchen, looking good in his brand new clothes. He sat down at the table, practically bouncing in his seat. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as he sat down two plates and sat across from his ecstatic son. 

"So, my bosses daughter, Dezeray, is gonna help you out today." 

"Really?" 

"Yeah, wouldn't want you to be wandering around looking lost." 

Adlington laughed. "It would be a funny sight though." 

"It would indeed." Kurt chuckled.

After Adlington had finished, Kurt ushered him out the door, heading towards Zisteau's shop. He waved to Zisteau and Dezeray as they approached.

"Morning Kurt." Zisteau greeted, smiling kindly at him.

Kurt couldn't help but smile back. "Morning." 

"Its nice to meet you Adlington." Zisteau says kindly. "This is my daughter, Dezeray." 

Adlington smiles brightly. "Hi Dezeray! Its great to meet you both!" 

"You two better head off to school. Have a good day." 

Dezeray nodded and started walking, motioning for Adlington to follow. "You can call me Dez." 

"Call me Ads then." 

Kurt couldn't help but smile as he watched the two walk down the road. "Ads is so excited for today ." He comments, his gaze finding Zisteau.

"I can tell." Zisteau chuckles, stepping closer to his boyfriend. 

A light blush colored Kurt's cheeks as Zisteau caressed his cheek, a kind, loving look in his blue-green eyes. He laughed nervously, causing Zisteau's smile to widen. 

"Nervous?" 

"Only slightly." He says around a breathy laugh, biting his lip lightly, his eyes darting to Zisteau' soft lips. 

His eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, his lips meeting Zisteau's. Slow and sweet, and oh so magical. They hadn't kissed that many times, but each time was magical and perfect. His heart fluttered and his lips tingled as they parted. 

"As much as I wish I could kiss you forever, we gotta get to work." Zisteau says, his breaths ghosting on Kurt's lips, causing a shiver to run down his spine. 

Another breathy laugh. "Y-Yeah." 

They headed into the store and got started opening up and stocking books. After a while, and only one customer, Kurt leaned on the front counter, reading a book he'd plucked from one of the shelves. It was something about adventures from long ago, though he wasn't really reading, more or less skimming the pages, his gaze leaving the words often, finding Zisteau, who was straightening books, which meant bending over. The view was pretty spectacular, he couldn't deny that. Blue-green eyes met blue and he blushed, looking back down at the book, which was taken from his grasp and set on the counter beside him. 

"Reading?" Zisteau questioned with a sly smile. 

"Oh yes, and only the most brilliant story." He responded, smirking. "Very interesting." 

"I'd imagine so with how focused you seemed." 

A rosy blush colored his cheeks. "I could read that book forever." 

"I can't handle you." Zisteau says before moving to kiss him deeply. 

He almost instantly kissed back. Zisteau's hands ran along his arms, before landing on his hips, tugging the shy man closer. Kurt's fingers tangled in Zisteau's blond hair, gently tugging. His back hit the counter lightly, as Zisteau deepened the kiss, nipping lightly at his lip. They quickly broke apart, hearing a jingle from the bells above the door. Both were breathing heavily as they faced the customer, who looked rather embarrassed. 

"How can I help you?" Zisteau questioned, trying to catch his breath.

"I... I was looking for a certain book." The customer spoke slowly.

"Lets see if we can find it for ya." Zisteau says, leading the customer away from the counter. 

Kurt stood breathless, staring after Zisteau, his lips tingling, his heart racing, his mind clouded by bliss. He wanted to kiss Zisteau again, and he wanted those surprisingly soft hands in other places. He felt like he was falling, falling for Zisteau ever so quickly. And, that thought didn't bug him, not at all. Eventually, the customer left, looking rather satisfied, though still awkward, which was understandable. 

"Working here with you is either gonna be the best thing ever or the worst." Zisteau ponders with a chuckle.

"Huh?" Kurt says, giving his boyfriend a curious glance.

"Best, because I get to spend a lot of time with you." Zisteau says, smiling kindly. "And worst, because I can't kiss you or anything for fear of making the customers feel awkward."

"Ah, that's very true."

"Yes, sadly." 

"Indeed." Kurt chuckled.

~ 

"Papa!" Adlington shouted as he pranced into the small shop. 

"Hey Ads!" Kurt said with a big smile. "How was your day?" 

"It was great! School is so much fun! I met a whole bunch of people and made a bunch of friends!" 

"He's literally been like this all day." Dezeray comments, leaning against the wall by the door. 

"He's excited, I don't blame him." Zisteau chuckled. 

"It's just school." She shrugged. 

"Such a downer." Zisteau teased, a playful smile on his face.

She smiled, rolling her eyes. "Yes, I'm just the biggest downer ever." 

Zisteau ruffled the girls hair. 

"I'm gonna head home, I got some homework to do." Dezeray says, a smile still present on her lips. "You wanna come with Ads? I can help you with your project." 

"Yeah!" 

"I'll drop by after work and get you then Ads, have fun."

The two head out, both looking happy. 

"They seem to get along well." Zisteau comments, leaning against the counter.

"They do, which I'm glad about."

"Me too; Dez has a hard time making friends." 

"Ads has never really had the chance too..." Kurt says, his smile falling to a thin line.

"Hey, it's okay." Zisteau says gently, using two fingers to lift Kurt's chin, causing blue-green to meet blue. "Don't blame yourself for this. You have done an amazing job raising Ads, he's seems like such a good kid." 

"But he didn't get to have a good childhood... He was deprived of it." 

"But you gave him as good of childhood as you could." 

Kurt let out a deep breath, his gaze leaving Zisteau's. "MK... She told me to give him a good life... Protect him.... Those were her last words... And I feel like I've failed her..." 

Zisteau took Kurt's hands in his own, gently twining their fingers together. "You have not failed her in the slightest. Ads is a good kid, he's happy, and you have tried your hardest to give him the best life possible. You gave up everything for him, so don't discourage yourself." 

Tears glistened in Kurt's eyes as he finally looked at Zisteau again. "I-I'm sorry you have to see me like this..."

"There's no need to be sorry Kurt."

"But I feel like there is... I don't want you to not like me because I'm weak..." 

"Oh Kurt, you silly man." He said with a light chuckle. "You are not weak. And seeing you like this means nothing. I know you're insecure, but I love your insecurities, your flaws, your weaknesses. I love everything about you." 

Those words pulled at his heart. "You-you love me?" He spoke, his voice uneven, his blue eyes bright with hope.

Zisteau let out a breathy laugh, caressing Kurt's cheek. "Ah, I guess I do." He brushed his lips against Kurt's. "I do love you."

Kurt's heart raced. "I-I love you too." His voice was quiet, uneven, but none the less confident. 

Their lips brushed again before they actually kissed. Kurt's arms wrapped around Zisteau. He linked his fingers together, gently tugging his boyfriend closer, wanting nothing more than to be as close as possible to him. 

"What happened to no kissing at work?" He questioned with a breathy laugh, his forehead resting against Zisteau's. 

That caused Zisteau to smile. "I just couldn't help it I guess." 

"I couldn't either." He chuckled lightly, playing with Zisteau's hair, almost absentmindedly. _How did I fall for you so fast?_ He asked himself, feeling like he was getting lost in those beautiful blue-green eyes, which were so bright and so intricate. 

~ 

Eventually, closing time came and Kurt was very happy about it. He walked beside Zisteau, a bright smile on his face. He was in love, and it felt amazing. He hadn't felt this good since MK, which had been so long ago. His hand brushed against Zisteau's and he twined their fingers together gently, giving his boyfriend a shy smile.

"You're too cute." Zisteau commented, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. 

"Not as cute as you." Kurt replied, his cheeks a rosy red. 

"Not possible, because you are the single most beautiful thing I've seen in this world." 

His cheeks turned an even darker shade of red, which reached the tip of his ears. "I..." Was all he could say. 

Zisteau chuckled, a loving smile gracing his lips. "Ah, this is one of the things I love about you." He says, giving Kurt's hand a gentle squeeze. "Your shyness is adorable." 

"How?" 

"For starters, you blush a lot, which is absolutely adorable. And, its hilarious and adorable when you get flustered." 

Kurt just lets out a sigh when he can't seem to find his voice, which only further proved Zisteau's point. Once Zisteau's house came into view, they dropped each others hands and walked into the house. 

"Hey Papa!" Adlington said with a big smile. 

"Hey Ads." 

"Why don't you two stay for dinner." Zisteau offered. "I make a pretty good meat stew." 

"I think we'll accept your offer." Kurt says with a smile.


	8. Chapter 8

Kurt and Adlington walked towards the small shop Zisteau owned. "I have to work late tonight bud." 

"Okay... Can I still go to Dez's?" 

"Yeah, of course." 

Over the few weeks Kurt and Zisteau had been dating, Adlington and Dezeray had become best friends, which Kurt was happy about. Not just because Adlington didn't have any friends, but because they might eventually be brother and sister. But that wouldn't be decided for a long, long while. They also hadn't told the kids yet, they were hesitant to, because they didn't want to upset them. 

"I'll see you tonight Ads." Kurt says as they reach the small shop. 

"Alright. Bye Papa!" Adlington says excitedly as him and Dezeray walk down the road.

He went into the shop, a smile on his face as he saw his boyfriend sitting on the counter. 

"Morning Z." He says, hopping up onto the counter.

"Heyo." Zisteau greeted, putting an arm around Kurt's slim shoulders. 

Kurt leaned against his boyfriend, just enjoying the closeness. 

"I can't wait for tonight." Zisteau comments.

"I can't either." Kurt replies, his blue eyes finding Zisteau's blue-green. "We don't get to go on enough dates." 

"No, no we don't." Zisteau says with a gentle smile.

Kurt couldn't help but lean in and kiss Zisteau. The kiss was brief, as they were technically at work, but still non the less amazing. 

Zisteau hummed, seemingly satisfied. "I wish I could kiss you forever." He commented with a small smile. 

"I wish you would." Kurt says, almost inaudible as he stared into Zisteau's amazing blue-green eyes, which he swore were the brightest and most beautiful thing in this world and every other one out there.

Zisteau nuzzled his nose against Kurt's, which earned a breathy laugh. "Don't get all sappy on me already." He teased gently, which earned another breathy laugh.

"I'm not getting sappy." Kurt replied with a smile. "You are." His smile only grew at the slight teasing. 

"Hmmm I don't think I am." 

"But I think you are." He countered, his smile not faltering in the slightest, though a dark blush colored his cheeks and the tips of his ears.

"Ah, who am I kidding? Its hard to be anything but sappy with you." Zisteau says, his blue-green eyes glued to Kurt, a soft, loving gaze. 

Kurt couldn't help but giggle. "See! You are being sappy!" 

Zisteau rolled his eyes, pressing his lips to Kurt's, savoring the kiss, which didn't last long at all. 

"As much as I'd love to kiss you more, I actually have to work." Zisteau says with a teasing smile as he hops off the counter and heads towards the storage room. 

Kurt just stares after him, his lips tingling. He wanted Zisteau to kiss him again. He wanted to feel those- impossibly soft- lips against his own again. God did he love this man. The love he felt for Zisteau burned deeply, an everlasting flame, one that replaced the flame that had once glowed so brightly for MK. The thought of MK didn't quite make him that sad anymore. The memories were still bittersweet, but didn't make tears sting his eyes or make his heart ache. He had finally truly moved on, which he was thankful for. But one thing stayed in his mind, a single thought; _I'll never forget you Mk._

He pulled himself out of his thoughts as he hopped off the counter and made his way to the storage room to help his boyfriend. He took a box from Zisteau and carried it out to the counter and sat it down. The box was labeled Mezzan. 

"Hey Zisteau.....?" Kurt questioned. 

"Hmm?" Zisteau responded, standing beside Kurt.

"Why are there so many boxes labeled Mezzan?" Kurt questioned, giving Zisteau a curious look.

"There just are." Was Zisteau's reply, his lips set in a thin line, and a look Kurt couldn't quite figure out in his blue-green eyes. 

"Are you okay?" 

Zisteau merely shrugged. "Its a touchy subject." 

"Oh?" 

Zisteau sighed. "It's where I grew up." He hated talking about his past, but since Kurt was his boyfriend, he was willing to tell him.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't feel comfortable talking about it." Kurt says, placing a hand on Zisteau's arm.

Zisteau shook his head. "If we're gonna be together, you deserve to know.... You did tell me about MK." 

Kurt just nodded, giving Zisteau a look of reassurance.

"I grew up in Mezzan with my mom, dad, and my little brother. It was once a beautiful country. It was constantly hot and an orange sand covered the ground." Zisteau sighed. "That was until the war started. For some reason Kintalten declared war on Mezzan, despite my country not doing a thing to Kintalten. My mom and dad wanted the best for my brother and I, so they stowed us away on a boat that was heading to Ocanan, a small fishing settlement that's on the coast of the Herten Sea. As the boat was leaving a bomb was dropped...." He shook his head sadly, willing his voice to quit shaking. "My brother got very sick on the long trip; most of the passengers did. And, most died from the mysterious disease, just like my brother... I was one of the only survivors." 

Kurt simply hugged his boyfriend. "I'm so sorry Zisteau... I had no idea..." 

Zisteau hugged back, finding reassurance in his boyfriend's contact. "It's okay Kurt, its all in the past."

"We don't ever have to talk about it again if you don't want to." Kurt reassured lightly. 

"Thank you, Kurt. I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Um, excuse me." Came a voice, along with a jingle of a bell. 

Kurt glanced towards the door, seeing a man standing there. 

"Can you take of this one?" Zisteau asked quietly. 

"Of course." Kurt replies, giving his boyfriend a gentle smile as he retreated to the storage room. "How can I help you sir?" He asked, addressing the man.

"Um yes. I'm looking for a book on astronomy."

"They're right this way." He lead the way to a small section of bookcases. "What specifically are you looking for?" 

"Anything about constellations really." 

He plucks two books from the shelf and hands them to the man. "The first one is about the origins and the second is general information about locations and where and when to find them." 

"Thank you, I'll take both." 

He headed to the counter and rang up the two books. The man paid and left not long after. He went into the storage room, seeing Zisteau sitting on a box. He approached Zisteau and wrapped him in a hug. 

"You gonna be okay?" He asked gently. 

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Zisteau responded, hugging back tightly and resting his face in the crook of his boyfriends neck, finding the smell overwhelming.

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure." He spoke quietly, his voice calm and reassuring as he ran his figures through his boyfriend's soft blond hair. 

"You know, I've never told anyone about my past before." Zisteau comments offhandedly, not moving away from Kurt in the slightest. 

"Why was I an acception?"

"I love you, that's why you're the acception." 

"Oh.... I love you too." Was his reply as butterflies fluttered in his stomach, because those words were ones that got to him in the best way possible.

Zisteau finally leaves Kurt's warm embrace, and smiles at Kurt before heading towards the main part of the shop. Kurt followed and started arranging the books they'd brought out earlier and left abandoned on the counter. He grabbed the books and put them on the shelves, hoping to keep himself distracted until work finally ended and they could finally go out together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while.... Sorry!

Kurt walked beside Zisteau, their hands held loosely. He had been waiting for this all week. They were finally getting to go on another date. They'd finally be able to act like boyfriends again since they weren't at work, which was a limiting factor. He wasn't exactly sure how tonight would go, but he was definitely ready to spend time with his loving boyfriend. They approached the restaurant and Zisteau held open the door for him, giving him a smile. 

After they had sat down and ordered, they sat quietly for a while, just enjoying each other's company. 

Zisteau reached across the table and took Kurt's hands in his own, twining their fingers together. "I know we haven't really been together all that long, but I just wanna tell you, I love you." 

Kurt smiled lightly, his cheeks turning a light pink. "I love you too, Zisteau." He paused briefly. "I know I've asked this before... But why me? Why some poor guy who was a about to be kicked out of his house?" 

"Oh Kurt, you're so silly." Zisteau says with a smile, giving Kurt's hands a gentle squeeze. "I don't care about money or anything like that. I care that you are an amazingly sweet guy who actually has a heart, unlike so many people in this world. You actually care and don't just want me because I've got a good body; you actually want me for me. I'm thankful for that much. And, you've got me wrapped around your finger; you have since that day I met you." 

"I have?" 

"Yes, yes you have." He chuckled. "Everything from your blue eyes to your hair to your thin body. Every single thing about you has had me captivated." 

All Kurt could do was smile as his cheeks became a dark red, which spread to the tips of his ears. 

"You know, I think I'm ready to tell the kids about us if you are." 

"I-I think I'm ready for that too." Kurt manages, somehow finding his voice. "But... Do you think they'll be okay with it? Or will they not accept us?" 

"Kurt, Kurt, calm down, whatever happens happens. But, no matter what, I love you and nothing will change that." 

Kurt let's out a deep breath. "I'm sorry for getting all worked up, I guess I'm just worried about what Ads will say, I don't want to loose you, because I love you, but I have to protect Adlington... I promised MK I would." 

"Does that mean you'll leave me?" 

Kurt squeezed Zisteau's hands. "I don't want to say it.... But if it meant protecting Ads... Then yes." 

"Can-can we just not talk about that now?" Zisteau asked with a sigh. 

"Yeah... Of course... But let's just hope Ads approves of us." 

"Yeah, let's hope." 

Kurt sat quietly for a minute, staring at his hands. "Hey... um... I'm going to the restroom." He said nervously as he got up. 

"Alright." 

Kurt walked into the bathroom and sighed as he looked into the mirror. Things had been going so well, he had felt so happy. But then he had to go and blow it. He loved Zisteau, that much was obvious, but he knew above all else that he'd protect Adlington. He wasn't honestly sure how Adlington would react. He wanted his son to be happy and supportive, but he just honestly wasn't sure. But, maybe he'd be able to be with Zisteau either way. He loved his son to no end, but maybe being with Zisteau was exactly what he needed. Actually, he knew it was exactly what he needed to be happy again.

He shook his head again as he stared at himself in the mirror. He wanted to be with Zisteau. He wanted to be happy and be with the man he loved. But, he also wanted to protect his son. He was so lost. He took a deep breath. 

"Tonight is about Zisteau and I." He told his reflection. "I just need to relax and enjoy this. I've just gotta hope for the best." 

He took another deep breath before he went back out into the restaurant. He stopped before he could turn the corner that was right by their table as he heard a voice. 

"Zistykinz, you haven't been over in a while." A voice purred; one Kurt instantly recognized, which made his blood run cold. 

"Hmmm I wonder why that would be." Zisteau dead pans. 

Kurt peaks around the corner, seeing Vechs standing next to Zisteau; who looked slightly annoyed. 

"I'm not sure. But it makes me sad." Vechs pouts, running his fingers along Zisteau's jaw. 

"Well, for your information, I have a boyfriend." 

Vechs gasped dramatically. "My Zistykinz has a boyfriend?" He put his lips near Zisteau's his voice dropping an octave. "I bet he wouldn't mind one night." 

"I-I." Was all Zisteau could say as Vechs' lips were on his neck. 

Kurt was furious, to say the least. He couldn't believe Vechs would even dare to touch his boyfriend. He walked around the corner and grabbed Vechs' shirt collar, tugging him away from Zisteau, who looked dazed. 

"Kurt! Hey!" Vechs says with a smile. 

"Stay away from my boyfriend." Kurt growled, feeling possessive. 

"And what if I don't?" Vechs asked mischievously, his icy blue eyes shining. 

Kurt punched Vechs in the face. Vechs' brow furrowed as he snarled at Kurt and punched him back. 

"Get. The. Fuck. Away. From. Me." Kurt growled as he shoved Vechs towards the door. 

Vechs gave him a glare as he left the building. Kurt couldn't even register what was happening as Zisteau slammed his lips against Kurt's; kissing him roughly. 

"That was so hot." Zisteau breathed out between kisses. 

Those words sent jolts of electricity through Kurt, making the burning passion in him glow brighter as he kissed back just as roughly; his fingers tangling in his lover's blond hair. They were both breathless when they pulled away. 

"I-I want you... Kurt... All of you..." Zisteau breathed out. 

"Please...." Kurt practically begged. 

He was pulled out of the restaurant and down the road. They couldn't keep their hands to themselves as they somehow managed to end up at Kurt's place; both hot messes.


	10. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Awkward yet sweet situations ensue

Kurt's eyes slowly opened, taking in his surroundings as the memories from the previous night came rushing back. The look on Zisteau's face was forever engrained in his mind; bliss, pain, and pleasure, as he withered beneath Kurt, who took a gentle, yet fast pace. He felt arms tighten around him as an intoxicating smell washed over him. 

"Too early, go back to sleep." Zisteau mumbled, his face pressed against Kurt's neck, his lips brushing against his skin. 

A shudder ran through Kurt as he felt himself relaxing into Zisteau's tight embrace and the warmth that the blankets that were drawn over them brought. "I love you." He mumbled, his voice soft, smooth, almost unheard despite the stillness of the room. 

Blue-green eyes met blue, and Kurt swore he would drown if he stared at those beautiful eyes for too long. "I love you too." Zisteau responded, placing a kiss on his lover's jaw. 

A few moments of peaceful silence passed before any other words were uttered. "Can we never get up?" Kurt asked in an almost dream like daze, for this surely couldn't be reality. 

"If it means this moment can last forever." Zisteau responded softly, his fingers drawing undefinable shapes into the soft skin of Kurt's back. 

Kurt laid his head on Zisteau's bare chest, his eyes slowly falling closed as he took in a deep breath. He never wanted to get up. He never wanted this moment to end, for it was perfect, almost too perfect to even be real. 

"Dad?" Came a girl's voice. 

"Papa?" Came a boy's voice.

"Hm?" Kurt pondered sleepily, not moving an inch. 

"Is there something you wanted to tell us?" The girl asked, her eyebrow raised. 

Kurt's eyes opened slowly as he gazed towards the door, where Adlington and Dezeray stood. Dezeray had her hands on her hips and an eyebrow raised; while Adlington just stood their looking confused, despite the slight smile tugging at the corner of his lips. 

"Shit." Kurt cursed quietly, his head dropping back onto the bed. 

"Shit is right." Dezeray says, flipping her hair over her shoulder. 

"Watch your mouth miss." Zisteau warned as he sat up, looking slightly less torn about the situation than his lover. 

She stuck her tongue out at him. "Explain?" 

"So uh.... We are together?" Zisteau tried. 

"No shit Sherlock." Dezeray snickered. "How long?" 

"Two weeks." Kurt answered, his eyes falling to Adlington, who hadn't spoken yet. 

"And you didn't tell us? How rude." Dezeray teases, smiling brightly. 

"I knew it!" Adlington exclaimed suddenly. 

They all just stared at the usually quiet boy confused. "I knew you liked him.... I knew when you came home drunk and kissed him that you were lying about not liking him." 

"You knew and didn't tell me?!?" Dezeray exclaimed, playfully bumping their shoulders. 

"You're okay with this...?" 

"Of course we are." Dezeray chuckles. "I'm glad you're happy." 

"I'm glad you're happy too, Papa."

Kurt couldn't help but smile brightly. Adlington approved. His son actually approved, which meant he'd be able to be with the man he loved dearly. He also couldn't help himself when he kissed Zisteau deeply, excitement flowing through him. 

"Ew." Dezeray scrunched up her nose. "Let's go get breakfast before we have to watch them make out." She teased, pulling Adlignton from the room and pulling the door closed lightly behind them.

Zisteau moved so he was over Kurt, his hands on either side of the lanky man's head. "They may find it gross, but I don't." He murmured, his lips merely inches from his lover's. 

Kurt simply rolled his eyes, tilting his head so there lips met. "I love you so much." He breathed out when their lips parted. 

"I love you too, Kurt, always." Zisteau responded, his breathes ghosting across Kurt's soft lips. 

~ 

"You know, you could move in." Zisteau states off handedly as they sat at a table in a small restaurant. 

".... Really?" Kurt asks, his eyebrows raising. 

Zisteau simply chuckled. "Of course silly." 

"As long as the kids are okay with it." 

"Of course we're okay with it." Adlignton smiles from where he sat at the table. 

"Darn, means I'd have to spend more time with that nerd." Dezeray smirks, sticking her tongue out at Adlington.

Kurt rolls his eyes, chuckling quietly. "Well I'm glad you too get along well." 

Dezeray leans over to Adlington, her lips close to his ear. "I wonder who's the mom." 

Adlington bursts into a fit of laughter. "Probably Papa." He somehow responds around his laughter. 

"Hey now." Kurt says, giving them a half hearted glare. 

"You know, I think they're right." Zisteau says with a bright smile. 

"You guys are so mean." 

"Not like you've denied it." 

"You should very much know that I am in fact not a girl." Kurt says, his blue eyes trained on Zisteau. He smirked when he saw the light blush spread across his lover's face.

"Hush." Was all Zisteau said as his face flamed red. 

"Ew." Dezeray scrunched up her nose. "We did not need to know that." 

"Agreed." Adlington says, sticking out his tongue. 

They all laughed, but fell silent as they finished eating their meals. Once they had paid, they left the small restaurant. Kurt held Zisteau's hand as they walked towards Zisteau's, no, their, house. As they walked , they saw Vechs, who glared at them. Kurt just smirked and gave Zisteau's hand a gentle squeeze. He watched as Vechs was dragged off by a purple eyed man. 

~ 

Zisteau trailed kisses down Kurt's neck, nipping gently at the light skin. "You're so beautiful." He whispered, his fingers trailing down his lover's bare stomach. 

A quiet moan escaped Kurt's lips as his fingers worked their way into his lover's blond hair, which was silky and smooth. 

"You're so hot like this." Zisteau whispered, his lips pressed against the tender skin on Kurt's neck. 

"You-you're such a tease." Kurt breathed out, his back arching as Zisteau's hands drifted lower. 

"Only for you love." Zisteau smirked, his fingers ghosting over the quickly growing bulge, eliciting another moan from Kurt. 

Kurt's fingers tugged on Zisteau's blond hair as he tried to keep from bucking his hips. "Z... P-please." His voice came out strained as the feeling of ecstasy quickly built inside of him. 

~

Kurt lay with his head on Zisteau's chest, fast asleep. He ran his fingers through Kurt's soft brown hair, which was slightly damp with sweat, a small, satisfied smile gracing his lips. 

"I love you Kurt." He whispered to his silently sleeping lover. "I promise I'll do anything to protect you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end! Surprise I suppose? Well, this story has been a fun little adventure, kinda sad it's over, but it was never supposed to be an extremely long chapter book XD 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys have enjoyed <3


End file.
